Shikadai activa por primera vez el Kagemane no Jutsu
by Kyrie HawkTem
Summary: ¡No más peleas entre ustedes dos! Traducción autorizada de Shikadai First Activation of Kagemane no Jutsu by mississippimudpiecraves


**Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto así como todo a Naruto se refiere, la historia NO me pertenece.**

La historia pertenece a _ **mississippimudpiecraves**_. _La puedes encontrar en su cuenta de fanfiction; su nombre original es:_ _Shikadai's First Activation of Kagemane no Jutsu_

—La traducción está autorizada—

 _Únicamente_ _ **Glow 241O**_ _y su servidora_ _tenemos el consentimiento para traducir las historias de ésta escritora así como de_ _ **Café de flore**_ _; si ven estas traducciones en otras plataformas tales como fanfic-es – Wattpad, entre otras, por favor avísenos por mensaje privado o en nuestras páginas de Facebook, se los agradecemos bastante._

 _ **Muchas gracias a Anamicenas por conseguirnos los permisos.**_

 _Ésta historia es posible que la suba en mi cuenta de Wattpad._

 _Sobre aviso no hay engaño._

 _Comencemos._

* * *

 _Shikadai activa por primera vez el Kagemane no Jutsu_

* * *

Hoy marcaba el tercer día desde habían peleado. Shikamaru apenas y podía recordar qué fue lo que causó la discusión en primer lugar. No podía negar que Temari estaba furiosa pero, después ser la enésima vez que ella lo golpeara al azar en la cabeza, algo en él explotó.

―¿Qué demonios te pasa, mujer? ―gritó irritado tomando a su esposa por sorpresa.

Raramente Shikamaru utilizaba energía para levantar la voz salvo que, cuando lo hacía, era para participar activamente en una pelea contra ella.

Ella recuperó su genio rápidamente

―¿Tienes que preguntarlo? ¡¿Qué es lo me pasa?! ¡Tienes un peinado absurdo y eres un ético trabajador de la pereza! ―le gritó ella de vuelta.

―¿En serio? ¿Qué tan infantil puedes llegar a ser, mujer? Ambos sabemos que no se puede más. Trabajo como un perro siendo el Consejero del Hokage y aun así ¿tengo que recordarte lo que piensas sobre mi cabello? ―él le levantó la ceja sabiendo que eso la enfurecía más.

Y sí que la enfureció.

Magnífico.

―¡Eres un imbécil!

Ella dio un paso adelante levantando las manos en su dirección―probablemente para estrangularlo―pero algo, o específicamente alguien, hizo que ella se detuviera.

Estaba prácticamente congelada mirando a Shikamaru quién parecía estar en el mismo estado que ella.

―N...no puedo creer que lo usaras―le dijo frígida.

El llanto y los resoplidos de un niño resonaron.

―Mamá...papá...Dejen de pelear, por favor.

Un Shikadai de cuatro años estaba de pie junto a la puerta, sus ojos verdes húmedos y desamparados. En sus manitas sostenía sus dos juguetes de peluche favoritos; un ciervo y una comadreja. Shikamaru y Temari se sintieron culpables inmediatamente.

―Cariño, lo siento, vamos a parar―dijo Temari suavemente, sus ojos perdieron lentamente la mirada fría pero no pudo mover su cabeza para mirar al niño pero podía ver lo suficiente con su visión periférica―Ahora sería un buen momento para que desactivaras el jutsu, cariño―murmuró sarcásticamente.

Cuando volvió a mirarlo una mezcla de confusión y pánico adornó su rostro. Entonces sus ojos parpadearon y sus pupilas negras se deslizaron hacia abajo ensanchándose ante la revelación.

―No soy yo, Tem.

― ¿De qué estás hablando? Deja de hacerme perder tiempo y...

―Es Shikadai.

― ¿Disculpa?

―Shikadai nos atrapó a ambos con la sombra―su voz estaba llena de asombro.

Cuando sus ojos rastrearon el origen de la sombra que la atrapaba casi se ahogó por la sorpresa. Su esposo no mentía.

―¿Ya no están molestos entre ustedes, mamá? ―preguntó Shikadai con inocencia en sus preciosos ojos. Shikamaru y Temari se miraron cautelosamente, ambos pidiendo una tregua temporal por el pequeño.

Temari suspiró

―Sí, Shikadai, ya no estamos enojados.

― ¡Bien, bien!― Shikadai sonrió mostrando su dientes, una viva imagen de la sonrisa despreocupada de Temari. El corazón de Shikamaru se hundió porque no había visto esa sonrisa desde que comenzaron a pelear hace días.

El niño se sentó en el piso y comenzó a jugar con sus juguetes de peluche. Riéndose, hizo que la comadreja y el ciervo se enfrentaran.

― ¡Hora de la batalla!―Shikadai gritó de repente. Tomó la comadreja y la hizo cargar de cabeza hacia el ciervo ― ¡Riku-san, prepárate para luchar!―y golpeó con la cabeza al venado en el torso.

Los ojos de Shikamaru se abrieron como platos mientras miraba impotente, enraizado en su lugar, mientras Temari se movía de la misma manera que el juguete de la comadreja y lo golpeaba justo en el plexo solar con su cabeza. Golpeó el gabinete detrás de él y se deslizó hacia abajo, gimiendo.

―¡Oh dios! Shikamaru, te juro que no fui yo…―habló Temari, con la preocupación grabada en sus rasgos. Quería acercarse a él y ayudarlo pero todavía estaba atada.

―Lo sé...Shikadai, de alguna manera, logró canalizarnos a través de sus juguetes―Shikamaru rechinó, mirando al niño por el rabillo del ojo―me sorprende que aún nos mantenga atados después de todo este tiempo… Ahora me hace recordar si yo alguna vez pude haber hecho lo mismo con mis propios padres... ―En realidad, después de pensarlo un rato, no estaba tan sorprendido por las habilidades de Shikadai, ya que los genes de Temari debían haberle dado a su hijo un impulso extra en resistencia ya que él en resistencia nunca fue dotado.

― ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Esperar hasta que acabe? ―Temari susurró.

―Probablemente―Shikamaru hizo una mueca.

Shikadai hizo que el ciervo abriera su boca y mordiera en la espalda a la comadreja a la vez que exclamaba―¡Kama-san, ten cuidado! ―Shikamaru se puso de pie y dio unos pasos hacia Temari y colocó su boca sobre el hombro de Temari, que estaba desnudo porque llevaba una camiseta sin mangas.

Ella se estremeció en respuesta, sus dientes rozaron su piel y su cálido aliento abrazaba sus huesos. Shikamaru casi gimió, había pasado tiempo desde que tuvieron contacto físico―excepto por el golpe con el gabinete―desde que comenzó su pelea. Su piel olía a lavanda, era cálida y suave.

El niño hizo que la comadreja retrocediera y saltara sobre el ciervo, haciendo que el ciervo se desplomara en el suelo. Lo que le pasó a sus padres fue que Temari saltó a sus brazos y se volcaron. Shikamaru gruñó mientras su espalda se unía al piso con Temari encima de él, pecho con pecho y sus piernas enredadas con las de él.

― ¿Por qué parece que estoy obteniendo la peor parte de esto? ―Shikamaru murmuró.

La risa de Temari llegó a su oído y él vio brillo en sus ojos _. Impresionante_ , pensó.

―Tal vez porque prefiere la comadreja que al ciervo―sugirió Temari con descaro.

― ¡De ninguna manera, él es un Nara! ―Shikamaru protestó. Temari solo se rió. Él no pudo evitar sonreír.

Shikadai empujó al ciervo moviendo su cabeza quitándose a la comadreja, entonces Shikamaru vio su cara aplastada contra los pechos de ella durante unos gloriosos segundos antes de que ella lo apartara. Temari sintió su cara ruborizada y sonrió

" _Tch_ " fue todo lo que dijo.

Shikadai de repente exclamó:

― ¡No más peleas entre ustedes dos! ¡Es hora de hacer las paces! ― Hizo que los juguetes de peluche se abrazan. Por lo tanto, Temari se encontró envuelta en los brazos de su esposo. Al principio ella estaba rígida, pero finalmente dejó que su cuerpo se relajara. Cerró los ojos y se permitió disfrutar del momento.

Shikamaru anhelaba estrechar sus brazos alrededor de su esposa pero se contentó con llenar sus pulmones con su aroma y regocijarse en su rendición temporal.

El niño habló con entusiasmo

― ¡Kama, dale un beso a Riku como mamá y papá! ―Maniobró la cabeza de la comadreja, hizo que la comadreja avanzara y unió sus labios al ciervo por unos segundos antes de soltarlo― ¡Yucky! ―comentó Shikadai riendo entre dientes.

La cabeza de Temari hizo lo mismo, ella y Shikamaru se miraron el uno al otro durante esos preciosos segundos antes de que ella retrocediera. Sus labios hormigueaban. Shikamaru la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

― ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Tengo hambre! ―Shikadai gruñó mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

Temari se retiró y descubrió que podía moverse normalmente. Suspiró con alivio y levantó a al niño en sus brazos

― ¿Eso era, cariño? Bueno ¿de qué estás hambriento, eh?― dijo en broma mientras le hacía cosquillas en el estómago, haciendo que el niño se retorciera y riera.

―¡Mamá, detente! ... Um ¡Panqueques!

De repente ella sintió que él estaba detrás, Shikamaru envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los dos y susurró ―Yo ya sé qué es lo que quiero comer―Temari se sonrojó.

Colocó a Shikadai en su silla para comer y se giró aun con el abrazo de su esposo, tomó la espátula del mostrador de la cocina que estaba detrás de él y la puso en su mano.

―Trabaja en ello, esposo. Vamos Shikadai, a lavar tus manos.

Quejándose con buen humor se fue a trabajar en esos panqueques. Mientras cocinaba miró hacia atrás, después se sentó en la mesa y esperó pacientemente. Shikadai le sonrió adorablemente y le preguntó ―¿están listos los panqueques, papá?

―Casi, cariño― Pero antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta vio que los ojos de su esposa caían sobre su trasero y volvían a su rostro. Sonriendo, se dio la vuelta para pasar los panqueques a un plato y lo sirvió en la mesa. ― ¿En serio, Temari? Hacer eso es inapropiado frente a tu hijo. Ten algo de vergüenza― chasqueó.

Con un tono rosado en la cara y el cuello ella le gruñó, le arrojó una botella en el pecho mientras el niño no miraba.

― ¡Ay! ―gritó, agarrando su pecho.

―¿Qué es inapropiado? ―Shikadai preguntó en voz alta―Papá ¿tienes un owie*? Deja que mamá te de un beso. Los besos de mamá hacen que mis owies se sientan mejor siempre.

Shikamaru tenía una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, Temari gimió de vergüenza.

―Tal vez más tarde, Shikadai...

― ¡No, mamá, ahora! ¡Para que a papá ya no le duela! ― dijo con urgencia y sus ojos estaban rodeados de preocupación.

El niño la miraba expectante cosa que la hizo refunfuñar por lo bajo y obligó a caminar alrededor de la mesa hacia su esposo. Sin dejar de mirar la amplia sonrisa en el rostro de él dejó caer un rápido beso en su pecho y regresó caminando hacia su silla.

―Mamá ¡no lo hiciste bien! ¡Fue muy rápido! ―Shikadai gritó, con los labios temblando.

Temari hizo una pausa y suspiró profundamente. Dando un paso atrás y acercándose nuevamente a su marido, ella escuchó un _"No demasiado rápido, eh"_ por parte de él.

Ella escuchó la alegría en su voz y su ojo se crispó. Con su cabeza cubriendo la línea de visión del niño, se aseguró de que durara unos segundos, a través de su delgada camisa, ella presionó sus labios sobre su corazón. Luego hizo un profundo gemido entrecortado en su garganta que sabía _enloquecía_ a su esposo durante su actividad nocturna cosa que no se habían permitido durante bastante tiempo.

Él contuvo el aliento mientras sus ojos se oscurecían.

Ella sonrió.

Cuando ella se dio vuelta Shikadai ya estaba cavando en sus panqueques. Las migas y el jarabe estaban esparcidos por toda su cara eso la hizo reír.

―Más despacio, cariño―dijo Temari limpiando el desastre que había en su cara.

―Bueno, ciertamente sus hábitos alimenticios no los obtuvo de mi―dijo Shikamaru, riéndose.

―Lo cual es algo bueno para que crezca grande y fuerte―replicó Temari― ¿No es así, Shikadai?

El niño simplemente bufó por su comida, ajeno a su entorno.

―Es increíble que no note nada mientras come. Pregúntate de dónde sacó eso― dijo Shikamaru con ironía. Temari solo sonrió y miró a su hijo con cariño.

―¿Después de comer vamos al parque, nosotros tres? ―Shikamaru le ofreció silenciosamente a su esposa, preguntándose si ella aceptaría la ofrenda de paz.

Ella lo miró de forma calculadora, inclinando la cabeza de una manera que hizo que quisiera besarla. Pero él se contuvo.

―Está bien―dijo ella simplemente.

― ¿En serio? ―dijo maravillado.

―Sí―ella le sonrió amablemente. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, sabiendo que todo estaba perdonado.

Mientras observaban a Shikadai correr por el patio de juegos desde el banco Shikamaru le rodeó los hombros con su brazo, Temari descansó su cabeza sobre hombro de él quien le dio un suave beso y ella suspiró feliz.

― ¡Papá, eso es asqueroso!

― ¡No te preocupes, hijo, a tu madre le gusta!

Temari lo golpeó en el pecho y miró a los espectadores que, de inmediato, apartaron la vista de la reconocida y famosa shinobi del viento.

Todo estaba bien en el mundo otra vez.

 _Padre, gracias por tu linaje de jutsu. En serio…_

* * *

Bueno, primera historia del año y espero que vengan más, necesito actualizar "En espera de las nubes blancas" por mi cordura porqué deseo publicar otras historias y me quema las manos no poder hacerlo.

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, la increíble Mississipi escribe realmente hermoso y sería un pecado no traducirlo para ustedes. Quiero que le agradezcan a mi hermosísima Beta Anamicenas que fue quién consiguió el permiso gracias a su hermoso carácter y carisma, imposible no amarla.

Pronto subiré más traducciones y más historias mías

Los amo

Ky


End file.
